


Real Low, Zero

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: With most of Julie's focus on her band, Flynn decided it was time to boost her own music career. Hopefully it'll make the loneliness less overwhelming.
Relationships: Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Real Low, Zero

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough fics about my girl Flynn so it's now her time to shine

For the first time in years, Flynn was alone. 

Sure she wasn’t  _ alone _ alone, she had her parents and siblings. Julie was still there for the most part. She even found a friend in all three of the ghost boys who she can now see and interact with. If anything she had more friends since, well, ever. Even Carrie had made amends and was now a good friend again. 

It’s a weird feeling, having so many people around you and still feeling lonely and unincluded. Flynn knows that Julie isn’t doing it on purpose. After the band played The Orpheum there was a high demand of people wanting Julie and The Phantoms playing at their venues. They had picked up a huge following, Julie would get asked for a picture at least five times at school daily. Flynn was beyond proud of her best friend. She honestly didn’t think she would ever see Julie look so carefree and genuinely happy again after her mom died. She owed those three ghost boys a lot. 

But with every good thing, it seems there has to be some form of bad thing. With the new found popularity came little time for Flynn to hang out with Julie. They only time they would be able to see each other was between classes, which fellow peers started to interrupt, and when Julie would invite Flynn over to sit in at rehearsal. They would only get a few minutes of alone time before the boys would burst in, if they weren’t at the studio to begin with, and Julie would then spend the rest of the afternoon staring lovingly at Luke during songs.

It was really sweet to see, and Flynn was her biggest supporter in all aspects, but it hurt. It hurt to see her best friend not giving her the time of day anymore. It hurt to see Julie pulling away, without really meaning too. Flynn knew, she  _ knows _ , that it isn’t on purpose. Her friend's life just took a weird turn that they both weren’t ready for. She had a new band, a new blooming relationship with someone who actually and full heartedly understood her. 

Julie had three new best friends. 

With all Julie’s attention focused on the band, Luke and school, Flynn made herself busy with her own music career. She started DJing more local school dances and had a small following on her own. It wasn’t anywhere near as big as Julie’s but it made her feel accomplished in her own way. She spent nights doodling new outfits and planning new tracks, filling the quiet time where usual loud and long phone calls with Julie would be. 

Ms. Harrison was a huge help for her DJ gigs. She had connections at many of the local schools who didn’t want to drop a lot of the school dance budget on music. Flynn, while learning to never offer her talent for free, didn’t need to get paid all that much to do what she loved. It was infectious happiness, seeing a packed floor of people dancing and enjoying her tracks. Remixes she poured her heart and soul into being danced to and loved by many. It was an awesome feeling. 

Which found her where she was now, excitedly racing from school to Julie’s house with news that had made her  _ year _ . Ms. Harrison had stopped Flynn after school and told her she had managed to book her the gig of all gigs for up-and-coming DJs. There was a local club in the city that anyone who wanted to be someone played. Flynn couldn’t begin to list all of her role models that played in similar clubs. The only exception was that after she played she had to go home, seeing that it  _ was _ a club with alcohol. Ms. Harrison had been strict about getting Flynn’s parents permission first but was very positive it wouldn’t be an issue, since she’ll be playing just before the bar of the club officially opens. 

Flynn bursted into the studio, not caring about interrupting band practice and the death glare she knows Luke will be sending her. Her entrance was met with just that. The music came to an abrupt halt, followed by Luke’s groan and Julie’s laughter. Flynn spared a glance at the boys, sending a quick wave, before turning to her best friend. Flynn was buzzing with excitement. Her face was starting to hurt from smiling so damn much. Julie placed her mic down and stepped out from behind her keyboard, already matching Flynn’s level of excitement though she had no idea what was going on.

That’s just another thing Flynn adores about her best friend.

“Julie!” Flynn grabbed her by her biceps and shook, “Oh my god,  _ Julie _ !” 

“Flynn!” Julie answered with a laugh, “What’s got you so excited?” 

“Broken Keys!” Flynn shouted, dropping her hold on her friend and jumping onto the coffee table. She stood there, brimming with excitement, as she watched her words sink in for her friend. 

“You’re playing Broken Keys?” Julie gasped, joining her on the table. She grabbed Flynn by the shoulders and hugged her tightly. 

“ _ Yes _ !” Flynn squealed, hugging Julie back just as tight. 

To say Flynn was overjoyed was an understatement. She suddenly understood Julie’s excitement over playing gigs. This was one of her first performances that won’t be at a school gym. She could play songs with curses in them! There was no need to keep it PG when your audience was mostly young adults. Flynn just hopes they take her seriously. Sure she’s young but she knows what she’s doing. She knows she’s good. 

“I hate to break up this beautiful display of friendship but what’s Broken Keys?” Alex had asked as Flynn and Julie jumped down from the coffee table. 

Julie kept her arm wrapped around Flynn’s shoulders, smiling just as wide as Flynn was. “It’s only one of the most popular clubs in the city! They mostly do bands but two nights a month they bring in the more techno side of music.” 

“Meaning DJs,” Reggie smiled. “Also meaning Flynn.” 

“The one and only!” Julie laughed. 

“But you’re only, like, fifteen and playing a club?” Luke asked. “Is that even allowed?” 

“Dude we played clubs all the time and never got caught,” Reggie commented. 

Flynn shook her head. Her excitement had dwindled down a bit but it was still there. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, “I’m allowed to play there but I have to leave right after my set. If we timed it currently, the bar in the club will open by the time my last song plays. I rather play for a sober audience anyway.” 

“When’s the big day?” 

“This Saturday!”

“That’s awesome Flynn,” Luke smiled, mindlessly strumming his guitar. “We’ll be there.” 

“I would hope so, I don’t manage y’all for nothing,” Flynn joked and bumped her hip against Julie’s. “But I have a set to plan and an outfit that won’t design itself so I’m gonna head out.” 

Julie pulled her into another hug, mumbling how proud she was into her shoulder and giving her a squeeze before pulling back. Flynn waved bye to the guys, blowing Julie a kiss and headed home. She wasn’t lying about having things to plan. 

* * *

The week dragged by, surprise surprise. 

Flynn was a ball of energy the entire week, talking a mile a minute at lunch with Carrie and Julie and not being able to sit still during classes as the weekend drew closer. Flynn honestly had no idea how Julie does this all the time. If she was her friend she would combust due to excitement over  _ real actual gigs _ at kickass venus. Ms. Harrison was all laughs during Friday's class. Unlike her other teachers, she knew better than to tell Flynn to relax. 

It was finally Friday afternoon and Flynn was the first one out the door at the last bell. She walked down the hallway quickly, keeping her eye out for her friends. Carrie and Julie had promised to come over and help her work out any last kinks in her set. Plus Carrie saids she had to approve Flynn’s outfit for tomorrow night. Flynn did her best to hide her eye rolling. 

Her friends came into view at the end of the hall, standing by Carrie’s open locker. Flynn was about to call out to them  _ very _ loudly but stopped herself. She slowed her pace as she got closer, frowning. It looked like Carrie and Julie were arguing - something they haven’t done since becoming friends again. Flynn knew friends bicker but Julie looked stressed and guilty while Carrie had her arms crossed, hip cocked to the side and glaring. Protectiveness flared in Flynn’s chest as she got closer. 

“What’s going on?” Flynn played it natural while trying to figure out what the issue was. She wasn’t going to jump to conclusions though. Surely there was an explanation for Julie’s sadden look. 

“Go on Julie,” Carrie said a little too sweetly, “Tell Flynn what you were just telling me.” 

A bad feeling settled in Flynn’s stomach as Julie licked her lips, eyes wide and shining with guilt. Flynn wanted to reach out to comfort her friend but something held her back. Flynn didn’t like where this conversation seemed to be going. Julie only looked this guilty when she did something that would affect more than herself. 

“I… we can’t make it to your show this weekend,” Julie said so quietly Flynn almost missed it. “We had a gig scheduled for next week but a few days ago the manager called and asked if we could switch dates. There was a scheduling mishap or something.” 

“So you’re not coming because you have a show?” Flynn didn’t know what to feel. “Is it at a huge venue or something?” 

Julie sighed and Carrie scoffed, answering for her, “Nope. They could easily skip it. It’s not like they need to play at every chance they get after the Orphuem.” 

Flynn blinked back tears, disappointment and anger wedging in her throat. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was so angry. Well, maybe she does but it seems wrongly placed. Flynn could see how upset Julie was about it, so why couldn’t she forgive her? Maybe it’s because Flynn makes it a point to be at every show Julie and The Phantoms plays. Maybe it’s because Flynn bends over backwards to help the band out however she can - from social media to picking out their outfits - and this is what she gets in return. 

She sighs, not knowing what to say. Tears of frustration threatened to fall but she glared up at the ceiling. She didn’t want Julie to see them. Flynn didn’t know what to do. Clearly Carrie was upset on her behalf so should she herself be more upset? She honestly doesn’t know. 

“Luke says to never throw away any opportunity to play,” Julie said but it didn’t sound like her heart was in the argument. 

“Since when do you take orders from boys? You’re Julie Molina. You can do whatever you want, like canceling some stupid pointless gig and being there for your best friends first real one.” Carrie sounded pissed. 

Oh. Maybe that’s why.

Flynn didn’t want to be a part of this conversation anymore. She didn’t want to think about her best friend missing what could be the big break her career needed. Flynn thought that they would be there for each other, that they wouldn’t miss such important milestones even if they were a little too young to actually start said careers. She should’ve known. Julie was always meant for bigger things even while being so young. The world, or at least Los Angeles, wanted more Julie and The Phantoms. Her friends' dreams were coming true. Who was Flynn to be upset about that? 

“Have a good show,” Flynn settled on. “I know you guys will kill it like always.” 

She didn’t wait to hear what Julie had to say. She turned on her heel and headed for the closest pair of doors. Carrie said something behind her, the sound of a locker closing sounded before a hand slipped into hers. Flynn looked at the pale hand holding hers, wondering when it became normal for Carrie to be comforting her and not Julie. 

Flynn didn’t mind all that much. Julie was slowly outgrowing her anyway. 

* * *

Saturday morning met her with a clear sky and less excitement than she expected. 

Flynn stared at the ceiling, listening to her little brother and sisters scream downstairs, already playing obviously loud at eight in the morning. She could hear her parents talking, their voices murmurs, knowing they’re in the kitchen making her the promised congratulations breakfast. She just didn’t feel like getting up yet and dealing with the madness that is her house. She ran her hand down her face, blinding searching for her phone with her other hand and squinted at the too bright screen. 

There were missed texts from a handful of people, family and friends alike wishing her good luck tonight. Some were confirming that they’ll be there. There was one from Carrie from last night saying that she’ll be by around noon to help her get ready and pack up her equipment. Flynn sent a heart back in response before going to the rest of the ten missed texts, all from Julie. 

The other girl was obviously feeling guilty about having to miss the show. Some of the texts didn’t make sense, others were of her rambling, and Flynn had no idea what to respond. She was still upset and hurt that Julie wouldn’t be there tonight to see her perform. Part of her knew that her friend would be there if she could but Flynn was heartbroken. Flynn knows that she gets petty about silly things (such as Julie keeping the boys a secret) but she felt like this was valid. Carrie sure seemed to think so at least. 

Flynn put her phone back on her nightstand and made herself get out of bed. She brushed her teeth, pulled her braids back out of her face and changed out of her pajamas. She had decided to keep it comfortable until her show tonight. Really let herself relax and try not to let her nerves get the best of her. 

She’s just about to grab her phone and head downstairs to join her family when the familiar sound of someone -  _ a ghost _ \- arrives in her room. Flynn was proud to say that she didn’t jump this time around, turning to see Reggie standing in the middle of her room. He waved, a smile on his face and took a seat on her bed. 

“Hi Flynn!” 

Flynn didn’t think anything of it, going over and sitting next to him. She had no idea why he was here but he didn’t need much of a reason to show up. Ever since the Orpheum other people were able to see them and even touch them. They still had their ghost abilities though so Flynn wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. Julie didn’t seem to know either. Flynn was just excited to finally be able to talk to them and actually see them. Reggie was her favorite. He started showing up randomly one weekend just to hang out and it seemed to become their thing. Flynn was helping him catch up with the twenty-five years of pop culture he’s missed. 

“Hey Reggie,” Flynn greeted, sending him a small smile. 

“You getting excited for your gig tonight?” He asked. 

Flynn shrugged. She was excited -  _ she was _ \- but she was beyond bummed that Julie and the boys won’t be there to cheer her on, “Yeah. Carrie’s coming over in about two hours to help me get ready.” 

Reggie frowned, “No Julie?” 

“I figured she would be busy with getting ready for her own gig tonight,” Flynn sighed. “I don’t know. It didn’t seem… right to invite her. It might be awkward.” 

Reggie nodded, reaching over and grabbing her hand. He squeezed it tight. “She is super sorry about not being able to make it. So are the guys, so am I.” 

“I know you have your own careers to focus on, and I’m super proud of you guys. I just thought it would be awesome to have my friends there, y’know, at my first real gig,” Flynn rested her head on his shoulder. Reggie was becoming the big brother she never had. 

The sound of children screeching and laughing came from downstairs, followed by a thud. Reggie jumped but smiled fondly at her bedroom door. He had told her stories about his own homelife, how the house would be silent and tense whenever there weren't the sounds of his parents screaming at one another. Loud noises and sudden shouts made him jumpy, the first time it had happened while he was over Flynn was so worried he was about to have a panic attack. After she explained it was just her younger siblings playing he relaxed. Now it seemed like he welcomed the sudden loud sounds of children's laughter. Flynn didn’t think about it for too long. It breaks her heart. 

“We’re so sorry we can’t be there,” Reggie sighed. “I just wanted to come and wish you luck.” 

Flynn nodded, standing up as her mom called up the stairs for her. She headed towards her door, sending a smile his way. “Thanks Reg. Good luck to you guys too, though you never need it.” 

Reggie poofed out as Flynn headed downstairs, dodging toys that littered the stairs. She waved to her little siblings before heading to the kitchen. Her parents greeted her with a smile and a plate loaded with pancakes before leaving her to her own devices. Her mom told her she was going to be dropping her siblings off at grandmoms in a little while, who volunteered to watch them so her parents could come to her gig. Flynn was all smiles. At least her parents will be there. 

Though she was still bummed about Julie, Flynn pushed it away and made herself be excited for tonight. It was her first  _ real _ gig! Her setlist was killer and Carrie would be over soon to help with the finishing touches on her outfit. It wouldn’t be the same without her other best friend but Flynn could make due. Tonight was her night. 

She _was_ going to blow everyone at the club away, regardless of how lonely she was feeling. 

* * *

The club was packed and Flynn was trying not to be sick. 

Carrie had come over as promised and helped her finish getting ready. They had loaded up her mom’s van with all her equipment and headed over to Broken Keys to set up. The owner had let them hang out and explore, giving them endless sodas and fries.

The hours before performing flew by. Carrie was a good distraction, helping her figure out what to say in between sets and reminding her that she’s totally got this. The green room they had given her wasn’t anything fancy but had super comfortable couches. The one wall was an entire mirror. Flynn had spent a good hour taking as many selfies as she could. 

She was currently standing in front of it, Carrie had gone to get a good spot upfront before the floor got packed with her mom and dad. Flynn adjusted the hat on her head, smiling to herself and triple checking her outfit. The moment reminded her of when she was with Julie, before she played the Orpheum. Longing made a home in her chest, making a home right next to her loneliness. She really wished Julie was here. The preshow hang out always seemed like one of the best parts of the show itself.

Flynn sighed, turning away from the mirror and headed for the door. The club owner had stopped by a few minutes ago to let her know that she was on in thirty. That was twenty minutes ago. Nerves started building as she got closer to the stage, standing in the wings waiting to be introduced. The lights were flashing different colors as a techno song played throughout the club but mostly as background noise. Flynn had peeked out from the side, taking a look at the floor and did a double take. 

It was packed. There were a lot more people than she expected. 

When Ms. Harrison had told her about it, she had made it sound like there would just be a small handful of people hanging around before the club actually opened. This was anything but. There were groups of people standing together and talking, some looking at the stage and pointing at her set up with a smile. It made her feel nervous and excited all at once. 

She craned her neck more, holding onto the edge of the wall that made up the back of the stage. Flynn easily spotted her parents towards the back of the club talking to those around them. Surely they were bragging about it being their daughter playing tonight. Flynn wanted to be embarrassed but all she could feel was pride. She was gonna make her parents so freaking proud tonight. 

Her phone ringing took her off guard, making her stumble from her perch of scanning the crowd. She found her footing again as she took her phone out, a wave of emotional washing over at Julie’s name flashing across the screen. She looked from her phone to the stage, knowing she didn’t have time to take a phone call. Shouldn’t Julie be on stage right now anyway? Deciding that something must be wrong, Flynn made sure she had enough just enough time to make sure her friend was okay before she was ushered on stage. 

“Julie, what’s wrong?” Flynn said in lieu of greeting, plugging her other ear to make sure she could hear the other girl. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Julie said. “I just wanted to wish you good luck.” 

“Oh, well, thanks. You too. I’m sure you guys will blow them all away as usual.” 

“Eh, maybe,” Julie sounded nonchalant. “I’m more excited to see  _ you _ blow all of these people away.” 

Flynn paused, letting her friend's words sink in. Julie wanted to see Flynn blow the audience away. She couldn’t wait  _ to see it _ . Flynn held her breath, grip tightening on her phone as she looked into the crowd again. It had grown, more people towards the stage this time but there, right in front with Carrie was Julie and the guys. Flynn felt her eyes start to sting. Now was not the time to get emotional! Even if her best friend did blow off her own gig and came to see her. 

“You came,” Flynn whispered, watching as Julie looked at the stage before her eyes locked on hers. “What about your gig?” 

“This was more important,” Julie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I need to see my best friend shine.” 

“Thank you Jules. I love you,” Flynn said, trying to keep her emotions in check. 

“Love you too,” Julie smiled back, laughing when the boys took notice of Flynn and waved enthusiastically. Reggie cheered. “Now get your butt on stage! I wanna dance.” 

Flynn laughed, hanging up as one of the crew members tapped her on the shoulder and told her it was time. She quickly put her phone away, shaking out her nerves as she heard herself being introduced over the club speakers. The roar was deafening, the lights warm and welcoming as she walked on stage. 

The smiling and cheering faces of her friends were right in front, the rest of the crowd seeming to disappear. She did her greeting, laughing as another cheer rang out before she jumped right into her setlist, one of her newest ones that she was really proud of. She had a surprise for Julie at the end of it. While Julie had written it, Luke had given the okay for Flynn to make a remix of  _ Flying Solo _ . It was some of her best work yet. 

Julie seemed to think so too, seeing as the other girl froze for a moment as her own voice came through the speakers. Carrie wrapped an arm around Julie’s shoulders as it seemed to hit her. Her eyes looked suspiciously watery as she looked up at the stage. Flynn sent her a wink before going back playing and interacting with the crowd. It was infectious. 

As Flynn wrapped up her set, hearing her friends shouts and cheers above the rest of the crowd, maybe she wasn’t as alone as she originally thought. 


End file.
